Heavy Work Load
by Sodoshiin
Summary: Zell get's caught at work....by SEIFER!! Will Seifer blackmail him? One-shot. Short. Shonen-aish


Sodoshiin  
  
I wrote this in between my classes at college. In about an hour! Go me!!! :D Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. It takes place right before the SeeD exam. I have a website now!!! :D www.angelfire.com/darkside/sodoshiin  
  
  
  
Heavy Work Load  
  
  
  
  
Zell sighed and shifted his back over his shoulder.  
The Garden loomed before him, the large iron gates laying open, just waiting for him to proceed through.  
He was so screwed.  
Cid was going to suspend him, or worse, expel him.  
He knew Seifer would tell.  
Seifer was always looking for ways to get him in trouble. And now he had dirt that could do that and worse.  
He'd seen Zell.  
At work.  
"Aw man...." Zell walked with his head low, not able to meet any eyes of the students that walked passed him.  
He wanted to duck into a bush when he saw Squall Leonhart walking toward him. Instead he just aimed his eyes at the ground.  
Squall said nothing as he passed. He was probably heading for the Fire Caverns.  
The blond trudged up the stairs, toward the main doors of the Garden.  
"He's gonna tell Cid...I'm soooo gonna get busted...." He muttered.  
"Hey, you okay Zell?" A student, a girl who sat near him in his Physics class had stopped before him.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure sure.." Zell told her. "I'm just going to my room to lay back for a while."  
"You don't look so good." She continued. "You really should lay down."  
Zell nodded and continued his death march.  
He made it to his dorm room without another interruption and collapsed onto his bed, face down.   
He whimpered slightly into his pillow, feeling his bookbag fall from his shoulder and onto the floor.  
"I'm so so so so so so so so dead...."  
"Yo, Chickenwuss, open up."  
Zell eeped and rolled of his bed, landing somewhere in the vicinity of his back pack. "Who...who is it?"  
"You know damn well who it is now open up!" The voice whispered loudly.  
Zell hung his head again, knowing there was only one person who called him chicken wuss.  
The tattooed blond opened the door slightly and peered out. "What do you want?"  
"Let me in." Seifer ordered.  
"Why should I ?"  
Green eyed turned to slits. "Open the door or I'll tell Cid you were stripping in Deling."  
Zell blinked. "You mean, you didn't-"  
"Just let me in."  
Zell opened the door wide enough to allow the other young man into the room and shut it quietly, leaning against the wood like a brace. 'So....how much is this gonna cost me?"  
Seifer eyed him. "What the hell do you mean?"  
"Well you finally have your shit to get me kicked out. What's it gonna take for you to keep your mouth shut about it?"  
Seifer watched him for a moment.  
"You have to be my slave for a week."  
Zell gaped. "No way!!! I know what kinda stuff you'll make me do!"  
"Fine, two days."  
Zell shook his head.  
"Fine, then strip."  
The tattoo on Zell's face stretched as his mouth gaped. "You want me to whaaat?!"  
"You heard me, strip." Seifer leaned back in his chair, smirking the way he always did.  
"No way!!!"  
The tall man shrugged. "Fine then. Start packing your bags. Expect Cid to call you to his office within the hour."  
Zell looked around briefly. "No wait.....here? Now?"  
"Yeah."  
Zell huffed. "Fine, but only this once. After this we're even?"  
"Completely." Seifer agreed. "Now get to it?"  
"I don't have to dance do I?" Zell flushed a little.  
Seifer shrugged again. "You have to offer me something else if you don't."  
Zell paled. "Like what?"  
"Bowjob."  
"Ghaa!!" Zell almost fell to the floor. "No way in HELL!"  
"Fine then, dance," Seifer told him. "It can't be THAT hard, you do it for a living."  
"That's different." Zell replied, folding his arms over his chest. "I get payed. Besides, no one there knows me, I don't have to see the customers every day. And I don't really like doing it anyway."  
"Then why do you do it at all?"  
The smaller man shrugged. "I dunno...good money..."  
"You just like the attention from all those sex crazed guys." Seifer smirked.  
"I do not!" Zell growled. "That's SICK!"  
"Are you gonna do it or not?"  
"Yeah yeah yeah....but only for one song."  
Zell walked over to his stereo and filed through some CDs.  
"Something with a beat." Seifer told him.  
Zell rolled his eyes and pulled out his Garbage CD.  
All the time he was setting it up he was muttering curses at Seifer under his breath.   
DAMN him for not telling Cid! Why couldn't he just be the jerk I thought he was going to be!!  
Now I owe him....  
The music started and for a second he just stood there, gathering his composure.  
Seifer waited patiently, watching him with cat green eyes.  
Zell slowly started to pull of his shirt, flushing a little.  
Dammit, he wished Seifer would just stop looking at him.  
He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was somewhere else, at work, where the bass shook the floor and people danced everywhere.  
It wasn't a strip joint. More like a dance club where people were paid to take their clothes off. It made sense to Zell. There could be as many as ten different people "working" and the same time. And they didn't have to take of everything. Which made him feel a little more at ease.  
Working was a great way to build up his confidence. In truth, he DID like all those people looking at him. They liked to watch him and he liked that he was enjoyable to watch.  
When his eyes opened again, he was back in his room, down to his underwear and moving to the beat.  
Seifer was sitting there, with a smug expression on his face.  
Zell know how to get rid of that.  
He slowly mad his way to Seifer, throwing himself onto the bigger man's lap, straddling the long, jean clad legs, and danced against him.  
Seifer's eyes grew wide as he found the tables were slowly being turned on him. He didn't say anything though, and allowed the first two buttons of his shirt to be undone.  
It was Zell's turn to smirk.  
He could feel the bulge in Seifer's pants and knew he was getting his payback.  
He licked the side of Seifer's face lightly and slid down, nibbling lightly on his neck.  
Seifer was trying not to respond, trying so hard, but a small groan escaped his throat. Zell almost felt sorry for him.  
Almost...  
By the time the last "Push it" had been thrown out, Seifer was panting as Zell rocked his hips to the beat.  
Then it was over.  
"Hey!" Seifer growled as the other blond moved away.  
"You said one song." Zell shrugged innocently, already beginning to dress. "We're done, get out."  
Instead, Seifer huffed and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door.  
Zell made a quiet victory sound and punched the air before zipping up his pants. He grabbed for his shirt and pulled it over his head.  
"You okay in there?" He knocked on the door a few moments later, hearing the water running.   
Seifer opened the door, wiping his face with a towel. He'd been splashing water on his face.  
Zell could feel a pout coming on. The guy didn't even touch himself!!  
"Well, I suppose you're going to tell people now?" Zell eyed him.  
"No, no, I really appreciate you being such a good sport about all this." The taller man replied.  
"So why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?" Zell asked.  
"Well, to tell you the truth..." Seifer was grinning. "I didn't come here to blackmail you."  
Zell blinked. "Huh?"  
Seifer actually began to look sheepish. "I wanted to shut you up so you wouldn't tell anyoneI'd been there. A minor in a strip club, a gay strip club at that would have completely tarred by rep. Besides, that kinda shit could get ME kicked out too."  
"Dammit why didn't you tell me?!!"  
Pale eyebrows arched. "YOU'RE the one who offered the encore." He slapped Zell lightly on his behind as he opened the door. "See you at the exam wuss."  
Zell's mouth opened wider, his face blatantly showing he was offended as Seifer's cackling laughter echoed through the hallway.  
He could have told Cid, but he didn't want to risk his own education.  
Besides, he felt kind of flattered.  
He almost felt like dancing.  
  
  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
